


Take Care

by ForlornFolk



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Boyfriend, Deceit goes into shed, Drabble, Fluff, Just soft in general, M/M, One Shot, Soft Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForlornFolk/pseuds/ForlornFolk
Summary: Deceit's been hiding away in his room, and Roman's worried.Soft comfort ensues.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Take Care

Roman hadn’t been dating Deceit for that long, but he was  _ pretty  _ sure this wasn’t normal.

Sure, sometimes he would retreat to his room for far too long, but the scaly side hadn’t been seen in several days. According to Remus, this happened every once in a while, though he couldn’t really give a reason as to why. “Dee just likes his space,” he’d said.

But Deceit hadn’t even given Roman a warning, and he wouldn’t answer Roman’s texts, and the dinners Remus had been leaving in front of his door were going ignored. 

So of course Roman had to intervene.

He walked down the dark sides’ stairs, quickly making his way through the commons and down the hall, stopping in front of a gold and black door. Taking a steadying breath, he gently knocked.

...

...

Nothing.

Okay, new approach. 

“Dee?” He called out, knocking once again.

He heard shuffling behind the door, followed by a loud thump and a hissed “ _ fuck! _ ” Now far more worried, Roman reached for the door knob. “Dee, I’m coming in!”

He pushed the door open, pausing as a gust of cold air stopped him in his tracks. In front of him, Deceit was lying across the floor, struggling to untangle himself from his many blankets. When Roman moved closer, he managed to get a better look at the lying side, and his heart ached at the sight. The scaled side of his face had a dull, milky look to it, and his right eye was practically white. His lips had a worryingly blueish tint to them, and he looked downright exhausted. 

When Roman and Deceit had first started dating, the smaller side had confessed that he shedded just like a snake. Roman had done his best to seem unaffected by the remark, but he’d spent the following night doing nothing but research, pestering Logan with questions and putting together a marvelous plan. It’d been weeks since then, but he hadn’t let himself forget any of the information he’d need. And now, he could finally put all that research to use.

Kneeling beside his snakey boyfriend (who had given up on untangling himself at this point), Roman gently placed a hand on Deceit’s shoulder. The latter looked up at him with unfocused eyes, and Roman could’ve sworn his heart broke a little. “Hey, Dee.” He whispered, giving the other a small smile. When Deceit didn’t respond, his face fell. “Let’s get you out of the cold, okay?”

Not waiting for a response, Roman gently moved his boyfriend, picking him up bridal style, blanket and all. He sunk out, reappearing in his room, which was considerably warmer. Smiling to himself as he felt Dee nuzzle his shoulder, he sat down on his bed, shifting the two of them so Deceit would be sitting in his lap. The smaller side immediately leaned into Roman’s warmth, reaching up with slow movements to hold his jacket in gloveless hands. Moving as little as possible, Roman conjured a heavy blanket to wrap around them both. 

Eventually, Deceit seemed to come back to himself, hiding his face in Roman’s chest and letting out a low whine. Roman chuckled at the adorable sound, reaching up to run his fingers through his love’s hair. “What has you hiding, dear?”

The side in his lap shifted. “‘Look grosssss,” he responded, slurring his s’s the way he always did when tired.

Roman gently nudged him away, trying to look into the other’s eyes (er… eye). “You look as beautiful as the day I met you,” he said passionately. Deceit looked up at him, taking a moment to process the words before snorting. 

“I wasss a-” He yawned, showing off little fangs- “a messs that day.”

Roman smiled brightly. “That you did. But you were still the most gorgeous treasure I’d ever laid eyes on. Funny how that works, huh?”

Deceit’s sleepy smile mirrored Roman’s own. He didn’t respond, though, instead opting to nuzzle his scaled cheek against Roman’s shoulder. Suddenly, he froze, letting out a long, pitiful noise.

Roman practically cooed at the sound. “Oh, deer heart, what’s wrong?” And, oh, if Deceit kept pouting like that he was going to  _ melt _ .

“Itchesss.” 

He offered the smaller side a pitying smile. “Why don’t we get you in a bath? Let those scales soak for a bit.” His boyfriend grumbled, burying his face in Roman’s shoulder once again, but nodded his consent. 

Roman carried his snakey man into the massive bathroom attached to his room, setting Deceit in his lap as he worked on filling the tub. Meanwhile, Deceit was trying to string together a coherent thought, his brain still recovering from the cold of his room. Closing his eyes and leaning into his personal space heater of a boyfriend, he decided that thinking was overrated. Roman would take care of him, and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream about ships with me on Tumblr! @PaltryPrice


End file.
